


Guerreros

by Hessefan



Category: Blood+
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-20
Updated: 2010-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-25 21:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No era un cuento de hadas, ni había final feliz pero su historia tenía todo lo que una chica enamorada puede anhelar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guerreros

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Blood+ le pertenece a Asuka Katsura.  
> Después de hacer el fic slash de Blood+ me quedé con las ganas de hacer un hetero con la que es, sin dudas, mi pareja favorita dentro de Blood+. Es extraño, porque suelo ser más yaoista que otra cosa y si bien me agradan muchas parejas hetero, nunca una fue la exclusiva como en éste caso. Es cortito =( veré si me animo a hacer al menos una viñeta o fic de este par ^^. Ah, por cierto: me acostumbré a escribir "Hagi" por el manga, sin embargo también lo he visto muchas veces como "Haji". A mi me da igual, la verdad xD.
> 
>  _ **Drabble 200 p**_.: _Hagi & Saya._

Él era todo príncipe que una chica adolescente puede soñar. Pero había que ser realistas: Hagi podía tener la desenvoltura de un noble pero, al igual que ella, era un guerrero que había vivido demasiado tiempo para ser considerado joven. El vestido blanco de la supuesta princesa se hallaba manchado de sangre que ella misma había derramado.

Eran parias, recorrían juntos un sendero que se alejaba demasiado de los hallados en los cuentos de hadas. No había un final feliz, lo sabían.

Pero para Saya, Hagi era su príncipe y mucho más. Le había salvado, incontables veces inclusive de ella misma, y aunque ella no lo quisiese. Tantas centurias a su lado ya no podía hablar de amor, si no de un lazo inquebrantable que iba mucho más allá de lo que la gente mundana pueda llegar a entender.

Definitivamente miraba desde una perspectiva objetiva y no hallaba su vida como un hermoso cuento, pero sonreía y las lágrimas se secaban como por arte de magia cada vez que recordaba que no estaba sola, que nunca lo había estado incluso cuando creyó estarlo, ni mucho menos cuando se sintió merecedora de esa soledad. Su caballero siempre estuvo a su lado.

 **Fin**


End file.
